This Is War
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: The year of the Carrow's and the way they of both sides survived. It's the moment to fight. The moment to fight. To fight. To fight. To fight!


_The year of the Carrow's and the way they of both sides survived. It's the moment to fight. The moment to fight. To fight. To fight. To fight! _

**This Is War**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 896**

**XX**

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

**XX**

August 1st, 1997 – Blaise Zabini

"Something isn't right."

Blaise looked up from the book he was idly reading to look towards his mother's concerned visage. Isabelle Zabini had her full lips pursed and her slender hands clenched in her lap. Her grey eyes were fixed on the window, the events outside causing her to tense.

"It's just a little bit of fog, mother. You've no reason to worry."

She heaved a sigh and turned her gaze back to her cup of tea. "I pray you're right, Blaise." But every few moments, her eyes would be once again drawn to the clouds of darkness on the horizon.

XX

August 2nd, 1997 – Gregory Goyle

The door slammed open and his father swept in still garbed in his robes. It was almost cocky the way he had walked down the street while the neighbors looked on in fear. But his father had nothing to fear now. Not after their victory.

"Gregory!"

Goyle practically tripped over feet as he ran to his father. To delay would be unwise.

"Yes, sir?" he replied quickly, making sure he wasn't slouching.

"Practice your spells," said Gavin Goyle brusquely. "You'll be using them this year, mark my words."

"Yes, sir. Fantastic, sir!"

For the first time in years, Greg found himself looking forward to the return to Hogwarts.

XX

August 7th, 1997 – Colin Creevy

The window above the sink was open and a regal tawny owl was perched on top of the counter. Colin Creevey coaxed the bird onto his arm. God forbid it scratch the marble like the last one did. He'd never hear the end of it from his mother.

Dennis snatched the letter off the owl's foot and opened it, chattering all the while.

"What d'you suppose it is?" he remarked as he broke the seal. "We've already gotten our letters for this year and it _is_ from Hogwarts and I can't think of what else it could be!"

He took a breather to read the letter and then it fell out of his numb fingers. Colin managed to grab the parchment before it hit the ground and he felt his face go white as he read the words.

_Dear Misters Creevey and Creevey,_

_Due to recent events, it has been determined as two underage Muggle-Born Wizards, you shall be required to make an appearance before the Muggle-Born Registration Committee at The Ministry of Magic before you are able to re-enroll at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this upcoming term. _

_Your joint hearing has been scheduled for August 15__th__. Thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge _

"Oh God," whispered Colin. "What are we going to do now?"

XX

August 10th, 1997 – Hannah Abbott

_Your attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is mandatory for this term. Thank you and good day. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Mandatory. She didn't think she could do it. She _knew_ she couldn't do it. But as Hannah twisted that little bit of parchment in her hands, she knew that she needed to return to Hogwarts this year. She had to if she wanted the rest of her family to live. She had to wipe off her tears and stand up and be strong.

XX

August 17th, 1997 – Seamus Finnigan

"Dad's got to leave, doesn't he?"

His mother looked up from her knitting and nodded solemnly. "How did you know?"

Seamus sighed heavily. "It's why you've been fighting for the last two weeks and shouting nonstop. He doesn't believe you, does he? He doesn't really believe the danger he's in."

"But you know it's real."

Seamus looked away from his mother's piercing stare. He knew all too well. Finally, in a whisper, he answered the question she hadn't been asking aloud for weeks. "Dean is gone."

XX

August 23rd, 1997 – Lavender Brown

Dear Parvati,

Of course I'm going back to Hogwarts! I don't care what the papers say, and I surely don't care what my parents say! … _He _would go back to Hogwarts so there's really no question about it. I have to go back. Plus, I'm sure everything will be fine. What's the worst that can happen, after all? It's not like Snape's going to be headmaster or something! Also there was that letter that that we got about mandatory attendance so I think it'd be silly to ignore that, really.

Anyway, I've got packing to finish. I better see you at the platform!

Cheers,

Lavender

XX

August 31th, 1997 – Parvati Patil

"I'm afraid to go back, Parvati," said Padma quietly in the dark of their shared room. The two sisters lay in their beds trying to catch some sleep. "I don't think it'll be safe. I don't think there's any hope now that Dumbledore's dead."

Parvati shushed her sister. "Don't be silly!" she retorted. "No matter what happens this year, we can fight it. I swear."

"With what?" whispered Padma. "I doubt the Sword of Gryffindor will appear for you like it did Harry so…"

"We don't need a sword!" snapped Parvati, her voice unnaturally loud in the quiet of their home. She lowered her volume once more. "We just need to be ourselves. They won't break us. They can't. This is our moment to fight."

As she struggled to fall asleep that night, Parvati hoped that things weren't as bad as she feared because if they were, all hope was gone already.

**XX**

_Hunger Games: Fanfic Style Competition – Round 1 – fantastic, angst, despair, "What are we going to do now?", sword_

_Numbers Challenge – Twelve: Write about something taking place over the course of twelve months_

_Harry Potter Fanfiction – Writing World Cup 2013 – Round 1 (friendly) – Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Gregory Goyle, Lavender Brown, 'Everybody Talks' – Neon Trees, victory, tears, grey_

_The If You Dare… Challenge – without much hope_

_The Minor Character Boot Camp – Parvati Patil – afraid _

_The Song Fic Boot Camp – Everybody Talks by Neon Trees – Mother_

_The All Canon Boot Camp – sister_

_The Character Trait! Boot Camp – optimistic!Lavender_

_The Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp – Slytherin – omen_

_The Favourite Character Boot Camp – Parvati Patil – fight _

Hope you liked the start to this fic! I really hope you stick with me. Please don't favourite or follow without leaving a review!


End file.
